


I'm gonna get so high tonight

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Austria, EurovisionSongChallenge, M/M, Nobody but you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Yuzuru just wants to let go.(Sequel to Part 6)
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu & Javier Raya
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	I'm gonna get so high tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So for day 14 we have Austria (2018) - Nobody but you by César Sampson
> 
> A sequel to part 6:)

**I'm gonna get so high tonight**

**I'm gonna let the floodgates open wide**

**I'm in open water**

**It's what I need**

**Though I try to get you off my mind**

**Ain't nobody but you (ain't nobody)**

**I can hold onto (ain't nobody)**

“So…how are we doing this?”

“Well, don’t you want to fuck me?”

Yuzuru wasn’t used to the awkwardness. He wasn’t used to having to explain what he wanted or how he wanted it. Javier had been the first man he had ever slept with and after so many years together, things just happened naturally.

He wasn’t here for sweet talks and negotiations. He was here to be fucked so hard he would not remember who he was.

“Yes,” Raya didn’t seem much more comfortable than him, and Yuzuru cursed himself for thinking that he would just take him to his room and have his way with him, no questions asked, “but you need to tell me what you want.”

Why the hell were all the Spanish men so considerate?

He knew he should have chosen Stephane. Perhaps a more experienced man, someone who would understand his despair and just get on with it.

“Fine, I want you to make me forget.”

And that was the truth. He wanted to forget his own name, he wanted to forget Javier’s disappointed eyes that day and how it hurt to just stay away and not be his anymore.

He wanted to forget how good Sonia and he looked together in each other’s arms every day during their performance.

_Did you think you could play this game alone?_

The constant whispers inside his head didn’t help and sometimes he wondered for how long he would able to go on without going insane or doing something stupid.

He needed an easy and quick fix. He needed this.

“Are you sure?” Raya pulled down his zipper and slowly stepped out of his jeans but didn’t dare to touch Yuzuru before his response.

“Yes.”

That was all he needed before Yuzuru felt Raya push him down and they fell together on top of the mattress.

_The same bed where they had said goodbye._

**Lord, I'm gonna bring you back tonight**

**Oh you're running circles round my mind**

**After your words have been my Bible**

**How could I search for someone new?**

**When I really want you by my side**


End file.
